Baldi
| size = Tall | likes = Right Answers Math | dislikes = Wrong Answers | maincolors = Straw (skin) Saddle Brown (hair & eyebrows) Cinnabar (lips) | sidecolors = Free-Speech Green (shirt) Persian Blue (pants) Dark Goldenrod (shoes) | protectionlevel = Low (Passive) None (Hostile) | threatlevel = None (1 Notebook) Low ― Medium (2-6 Notebooks) High (7 Notebooks) Extreme (Every Question Wrong) | ability = Speak Hardcoded Text Jumpscare Good Hearing | spawnpoint = Hall (Near Door, Passive) Hall (Near Lockers, Hostile) | poster = | description = Great teacher due to his incredible hearing abilities! He can not only tell where any sound came from, but who made it too! }} Baldi, also known as Professor Baldi or with his possible full name Baldi Baldimore, is the titular main antagonist of the game, Baldi's Basics In Education And Learning. Baldi is the teacher of the Here School, giving The Protagonist some math problems in order to get the notebooks. After you answer the questions (Determinant, correct or incorrect), the notebook is stored into the Notebook Counter, seen in the top left of the game's screen Appearance & Information Baldi is a tall and poorly CGI-modelled human. He has brown eyebrows and he's bald, with exception of having a little brown hair. He has red lips, a green long-sleeved shirt, blue pants and goldenrod shoes. When Baldi is aggresive, he carries a brown ruler that appears to be about 12 centimeters, according the title screen, that looks exaggerated because the numbers are big. Baldi appears somewhat serious when aggresive, having what looks like to be a frown. Baldi slaps his ruler against his hand, somehow not having pain. Baldi appears to like when the Protagonist gives right answers to math problems, congratulating it. In the other side, he dislikes when the Protagonist gives wrong answers, but most of them are because they're unsolvable or more complex to do. Baldi loves school subjects, especially math. Personality Baldi is a two-sided character, but this is because of the math, and as said at times, Baldi is a teacher that abuses of children when simply answering a question wrong, which in the real world, sounds extremely illegal. Kind Side Baldi, at first, appears to be kind and seemingly shows good manners, greeting and welcoming the Protagonist. In the You Can Think Pad™, Baldi still greets in his nice and polite nature. When answering something correct, Baldi will congratulate the Protagonist, and when finishing the 1st notebook, he will give it a Quarter, briefly befriending the Protagonist. Abusive Side After answering the final question of the 2nd notebook or another question wrong, Baldi reveals his true form. Revealing his real self, Baldi reflects a mad and abusive nature. Baldi is considered for causing mental abuse to children and humans like the Protagonist in his nature. Despite his abusive nature that goes to be bullying, other characters don't harm Baldi, but this is mostly because he is part of the School Faculty. Colouring Game & Mechanics Unlike others, Baldi tends to kill the Protagonist after answering a question wrong. Baldi is so far the only character able to kill it, thus giving a death screen randomly after a jumpscare of his face. Behaviour In the title screen, Baldi greets and gives a welcome to the Protagonist. When the game starts, everything is normal. Baldi is seen standing, waving to the Protagonist, and welcoming it to the Here School. Entering any of the two enabled Classrooms will have a notebook. Any notebook that gets pícked first will make the You Can Think Pad™ appear. Baldi greets the Protagonist in the You Can Think Pad™, ordering it to solve math problems in order to get the notebook. If it answers everything right, Baldi will give the Protagonist a Quarter, and explains the use of items. Going to the second notebook, the last question is hard and unsolvable to answer, being hardcoded and corrupted. This question is forced to be wrong, which makes Baldi angry in the You Can Think Pad™, distorting his mouth into a frown. as the music stops. Then, Baldi, who appears from a different hall, comes and moves slowly, slapping his ruler against his hand, being in an aggressive state. If Baldi catches the Protagonist, he will cause a Game Over by a jumpscare. Baldi gets faster per 1 question wrong. Baldi's hearing abilities can be disabled by using the Noise Phone, Tape Player and Baldi Anti-Hearing And Disorienting Tape, but can still capture the Protagonist if still being in sight. Using BSoda will result in splashing him away, giving advantage of escaping. When you collect the 7 notebooks, Baldi will congratulate the Protagonist for finding them, and what it needs to, saying [[Filename2|"GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN!!!"]] in a loud tone. The Protagonist must escape, but 3 exits will turn into solid walls with a map to another exit, and it must escape by the fourth exit. If the Protagonist escaped and answered normally, it will earn the Normal Ending, but if answered everything wrong, it will earn the Secret Ending. After both endings are finished, the game will crash. In the Secret Ending, we see a stretched Baldi, while in the Normal Ending, we see a screen that resembles to the title screen, with Baldi of course. Protection Unlike others, Baldi is only helpful before the final question of the 2nd notebook, giving the Protagonist a quarter and explaining the use of items. After the final question, Baldi turns into a aggressive threat. Baldi is considered to be a low protection. Threat After the final question of the 2nd notebook, Baldi turns into a threat. He usually starts from a unique low level because he kills in that level, unlike other low threats. When the Final Mode starts, Baldi might turn into a high threat, being hard to avoid unless the Protagonist has the rare items to help it. If it wants to gain the Secret Ending, Baldi will be an extreme threat, getting even faster that his ruler sound glitches. Description Baldi's description gives the hint that he can hear the Protagonist mostly when opening Doors, considering that he has good hearing. According to the description, he can tell who made the sound. Baldi also gives the hint that he hears good after answering a question wrong, with the text saying "I HEAR EVERY DOOR YOU OPEN", but the text appears randomly, meaning that other texts can appear. Gallery Trivia *It is possible that his full name is Baldi Baldimore, since Micah McGonigal said that he may make it canon after making a Mii for him.Mii - Baldi's Last Name *He and It's A Bully were created a long time before the game, with Baldi being a character of Micah's childhood, appearing in a comic named "Baldimore".Baldimore Comic *He, Principal Of The Thing, It's A Bully and Arts And Crafters are the only characters to be evil. *He is named "Baldi" because he's bald, but people consider him not bald because of his hair. *Baldi claims that the Here School is his schoolhouse. This is weird, because the Principal Of The Thing is the principal, claiming the school to be his schoolhouse rather than the Principal's schoolhouse. **It is possible that Baldi might not be a teacher and probably the school's manager, as we notice that he claims the schoolhouse to be his. *By answering 12 questions wrong, Baldi might become the fastest character, and his slapping sound might even glitch. *It is considered that "GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN" is said by the Secret Ending character, Filename2. **This might be true, since the line is said with corruption, loud and static, and Filename2's voice is also corrupted and static and has a loud tone. **A theory has been released, saying that Filename2 tried to distract Baldi by saying that line. When the map turns red, and 3 exits turn into walls, it is assumed that Filename2 is trying to show what the game and Baldi are really like, while Filename2 is trying to protect you.Baldi's Hidden Hero? Theory By Itsjustlord *Baldi is the only character that can kill the Protagonist. *He, It's A Bully and 1st Prize are the only characters to be CGI models. *Baldi was going to be married, but according to Micah, the character changed in the years, and doesn't know which things are canon and non-canon anymore.Baldi Being Married *According to Micah, Baldi was going to have a blue shirt.#MicrogameMondays *When he said "CONGRATULATIONS! YOU FOUND ALL SEVEN NOTEBOOKS!", fans through that he said "failed". **Micah cleared it and said that Baldi says "found"."You Failed" Or "You Found"? *Despite multiplication problems being not present, there is still an audio file where Baldi says "Times". **During the glitched question, Baldi might say "Times" for a brief moment. The audio is not used again after answering it. **There were going to be divisions too, since there is an audio file of Baldi saying "Divided By". However, unlike the multiplications, the file remains unused. *If the Protagonist goes into any corner of the school, Baldi can't catch him. **However, the Protagonist is stuck, and the only way to fix it is by walking as Baldi causes a Game Over. **However, if it has a BSoda, the Protagonist can still escape. *If answering the first question of the first notebook wrong, Baldi will be at his maximal speed. **This changes the mechanics, since you must answer more questions wrong so he can get into this speed. **After the action is done, and you answer the final question of the second notebook, Baldi will respawn at the hallway where he comes when aggressive, and being at his normal speed. References Category:Male Category:Characters Category:School Faculty Category:Ruler Category:Here school Category:Math Category:Anger Category:Baldis photo